


have a taste

by baonana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Food Play, M/M, Top Lee Jeno, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana
Summary: “I’m out of bananas now. What should I do?” Jaemin looked up at him innocently.“Well baby, I have something similar for you. Would you like to see?” Jeno played with the waistband of his shorts teasingly.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	have a taste

  
  


“Jen, where did all the bananas go?” Jaemin poked his head through the crack of their bedroom with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh. Sorry baby. I made some banana bread earlier while you were out. There’s still two pieces left though.” Jeno looked up from his phone and saw the pout on his boyfriend’s lips.

“What’s wrong?”

Putting his phone down, Jeno got up from the bed and walked closer to Jaemin who had his cheek squished by the door frame.

“Bananas.” Jaemin mumbled, sulking. He detached himself from the door and stomped back to the living room, leaving Jeno confused.

Jeno was stunned by his boyfriend’s attitude. He was normally in a good mood after it rained. Would go around hopping, humming while cooking his favorite soybean paste stew, attacking Jeno with kisses. Not this grumpy baby that he encountered just now.

_ ’Maybe he’s just craving bananas?’ _ He decided to let him cool off for a few minutes before following him.

Jaemin was lounging on the sofa with his legs crossed, a bottle of whipped cream sitting in the middle of his thighs, and a banana in one hand. The pretty boy was wearing one of Jeno’s hoodies, making his hands almost disappear in the sleeves.

Jeno sat beside him and poked his side.

“What’s wrong baby? Are you mad?”

The other boy shook his head no and continued munching his banana.

Jeno watched him take a big bite, slowly taking in at least three inches of it in his mouth. His mouth gaped at how pretty Jaemin’s lips wrapped around the fruit.

Sensing his boyfriend’s sharp gaze on his mouth, Jaemin smirked and grabbed the other banana to continue with his plan.

He peeled the banana and shook the bottle of whipped cream with his other hand. He squeezed an ample amount at the tip of the banana, making some of it fall on his thumb.

Shifting the banana to his clean hand, he sucked the cream off of his thumb, still looking straight at the tv which he has long stopped paying attention to. He felt Jeno draw in a breath, probably turned on by now.

Once he got tired of his finger, he took one last suck and pulled it out of his mouth, creating a loud, popping sound.

He then rested his back, now exchanging stares at Jeno as he put the banana in his mouth, the cream smudging all over his lips as he did.

He did not bite on the fruit but instead, he hollowed his cheeks and twirled his tongue around it even though Jeno couldn’t see. But the latter seemed to know what he was doing as he clenched his jaw while staring at his mouth.

Jaemin brought the banana back out from his mouth, still whole. He put more cream on it and sloppily took a bite, moaning at the taste. It made squelching sounds as he chewed it loudly, and Jeno was losing it.

The pretty boy tilted his head back and put whipped cream directly in his wide mouth, swallowing it thickly while Jeno watched his adam's apple bob up and down.

When he was done, he turned his head to Jeno and licked the corner of his lips, giving him a sly grin.

“Would you like some?” Jaemin offered him the bottle and leaned closer.

Without waiting for Jeno’s answer, Jaemin pressed the nozzle on top of his slightly opened lips and kissed him, which the former returned with the same amount of eagerness.

They kissed hungrily with the cream melting and dripping down their chins as they tasted each other’s mouths.

The banana was long forgotten, and Jaemin’s hand is now busy caressing Jeno’s abs, down to his evident bulge in his basketball shorts.

They both moaned as Jaemin palmed his cock through the cloth, one with pleasure and one with excitement.

Jaemin was the first one to pull away. Not wasting any time, he climbed down the sofa and kneeled in front of Jeno.

“I’m out of bananas now. What should I do?” Jaemin looked up at him innocently.

“Well baby, I have something similar for you. Would you like to see?” Jeno played with the waistband of his shorts teasingly.

Jaemin nodded like an excited puppy. He watched Jeno pull down his shorts, leaving him in only his muscle tee.

No matter how many times he has seen it, Jaemin is still amazed at the size of his boyfriend’s cock. And he felt a sense of pride knowing that he was the only one who can suck the life out of it.

“Oh. I’ve never seen a banana like this. Can I have a taste?” Jaemin held it with one hand while his other hand reached for the cold cream, squeezing a small amount at the tip of Jeno’s hard flesh.

“Mhm. Go ahead baby. It’s all yours.”

Jeno looked down and saw Jaemin wrapping his lips at the tip as his other hand pumped the base. Jaemin swirled his tongue and collected the cream with a slurping noise. He bobbed his head down, taking in more of his length inside his warm mouth until it hit the back of his throat.

It made Jeno thrust his hip upward. He missed the feeling of Jaemin’s mouth around him, and now he’s even taking him deeper.

Jaemin pulled away and slapped the thick cock on his tongue, loving the feeling of it’s heaviness.

After playing with it for a while, he took it back in and sucked it faster this time. Saliva dripped down his chin and Jeno’s length, making the scene look hotter than it already is.

Jeno grabbed a handful of Jaemin’s hair and guided him up and down, feeling himself get closer to his high.

“Baby. Holy shit baby, I’m gonna cum.” Jeno groaned louder and slightly pushed Jaemin’s face away, pumping his own cock as the latter waited with his tongue out. Not long after, Jeno released his load which spurted everywhere on Jaemin’s face.

Jeno panted heavily once he was done, staring at Jaemin who was collecting his cum and bringing it to his mouth.

“You taste so good, Jen.”

Jeno patted his thigh, inviting Jaemin to sit on it which he happily complied to. He reached his hand to the side table and pulled a tissue to clean Jaemin’s face.

They cuddled there with Jaemin resting his face on the crook of Jeno’s neck, while the latter hugged him close by the waist.

“Are you still mad?” Jeno mumbled in his ear.

“Hmm. No. I wasn’t mad to begin with.” Jeno looked at him with one eyebrow raised. “Okay, maybe a little because I was badly craving bananas. But at least I got to suck your dick.” Jaemin said, giving him a wink.

Jeno chuckled and shook his head fondly.

  
  
  
  


“So, how was my banana?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for repeated words and mistakes! i kinda wrote this in less than two hours bc i had to wrote it while the idea was still in my head.
> 
> anywayyy thank you so much for reading! <33 do leave a kudos or comment if you liked it (if you want) orrr maybe suggest which kink i should write about next 😳😜


End file.
